diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Heffley/Gallery
Images of Susan Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Susan Heffley.jpg Family.jpg Grandpa with Rodrick Rules.png Susan headshot.png The Heffley Family.jpg Susan-Rachael.png Real Susan Heffley.JPG Maurlene.png|link=http://www.funbrain.com/journal/Journal.html?ThisJournalDay=181&ThisPage=2#booktop Heffley Family in Hospital.jpg Susan heffley image.jpg Susanheffley.png Susan in the Online book.jpg|Susan talks Trash about the boys fave show Greg gives his parents a gifts for Christmas.jpg Greg explains to Susan that a Twisted Wizard requires a TV and a game system to play considering the game is useless to Giving Tree Guy.jpg Peas be with you.jpg Greg tells Susan about Net Kritterz.jpg Susan talking to Frank about everyone makes mistakes.jpg Susan sees Frank driving a used minivan.jpg|Susan is happy to see Frank driving the used minivan instead of sports car. All Greg's ideas were already used.jpg Greg, Susan and Rodrick are chattering cold.jpg Manny started blubbering in his room.jpg Susan helps Manny to tie his shoes.jpg|Susan helps Manny to tie his shoes. Manny won't step foot outside when it is raining.jpg|Susan is encouraging Manny to come out with her umbrella to cover him when it is raining but Manny won't step foot outside because of Frank's words. Greg is bored.jpg Greg, Manny and Susan living with pets.jpg Aunt Gretchen sees bunnies in Heffley's house.jpg Frank speaks to the cops about Malcolm.jpg Susan tells Greg that Squirm the Worm in Inchworm Heaven.jpg Greg sees Susan sleeping.jpg Rodrickbeingajerk.png Susan gives more soap to Greg during bathing.jpg Susan talking to Greg and shocked.jpg Greg, Rodrick and Manny are fighting over the blanket.jpg|Susan is angry when she sees her three sons Greg, Rodrick and Manny are fighting over the blanket. Susan Heffley lectures the boys for not sharing the blanket.jpg|Susan lectured the boys about not knowing how to share the blanket because she took away the blanket from them and give it to someone. Greg fakes from being sick.jpg|Susan is angry when Greg fakes being sick to go to school and Frank also angry as well. Susan Heffley shows Greg the phone about Gramma and her friends in the beach.jpg|Susan is showing Greg the phone that Gramma and her friends are in bathing suit at the beach and they have both a great time, which makes Greg shocks to see this. Susan and Frank Heffley are watching Gary the weatherman whiffed and loved him.jpg|Susan and Frank are watching Gary the weatherman whiffed and she loved him anyway. Screenshot 2019-04-08 at 11.44.05 PM.png|Susan in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Greg and Rowley hi-fives each other in front of Susan, Linda and Robert Jefferson.jpg The Heffley Family are shocked to see Robert Law as the wrong funeral.jpg Susan sees Rodrick sleeping in the hot tub.jpg Susan screams at Greg while showering in the bathroom.jpg Greg's Mom & Dad .png Greg cursing himself and tosses his game controller.jpg Greg and Rowley hi-fives each other in front of Susan, Linda and Robert Jefferson.jpg Greg walks past the Halloween candies in supermarket.jpg Mrs. Selsam tells Greg about video games.jpg Greg and Rowley cutting sheets for the costume to Mariana's party.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 2.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 7.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 6.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 5.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 4.jpg Mariana Mendoza's Girls 1.jpg Frank telling Susan about a geese chasing the trick-or-treaters during Halloween.jpg Greg adjusts his eyes by blinking outside the cinema.jpg The Heffley's Pig returns home at night.jpg No Pants After Dinner.jpg Susan and Frank saw Grandpa enjoying the spa.jpg Susangettingthesignatures.png Susan tells Greg about fond memories in the playground when he was little.jpg Girl Scouts at fundrasing cookie stand.png Girl Scouts with angry looks at Frew, Billy and Greg.png Gregpinningthewholethingonbilly.png Towing a car from ditch.jpg Susan caught Greg taking Freshies in angry looks.jpg Susan tells Greg the information from the girls side of Hardscrabble Farms.jpg Maybe you would've gotten more presents if you hadn't pinched your brother last week.jpg Just enough to make it to Santa's nice list.jpg Santa's Scout watching Greg offers his parents to clear everyone's plates.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Susan Heffley